The present invention relates generally to condensate removal devices and more typically to condensate removal protection.
Known to the art is the placement of a condensate removal device in proximity to a low point of a compressed air tank for the removal of condensate that may form within a compressed air tank. During the utilization of a compressed air tank, it is common for water and other liquids to condense from the air inside of the air tank as a consequence of the pressure and temperature differences inside the tank and outside the tank. Water and other liquids that may accumulate inside the air tank may be removed through the installation of a condensate removal device placed near a low point of the air tank. Typically, condensate removal devices known to the art are valves that may be opened and closed easily yet are capable of maintaining a constant pressure inside the air tank.
Since compressed air tanks tend to be large and heavy, they may not be easily transported. As a result, typical mobile compressed air tanks may be fitted to a frame comprising wheels and handlebars. This allows a person or persons to lift the compressed air tank and pull or push it to a desired location. While traveling on a smooth surface, the design works well. However, in many construction sites, movement to a remote location over an uneven and unpaved surface may be necessary. A frequent problem that occurs while moving the compressed air tank to a remote location is that the drain valve for removing condensate from an air tank may be damaged during transport to a remote location. Foreign objects tend to come into contact with the valve during transport causing damage to the valve. Another problem is that compressed air tanks may be moved during the day and typically are placed upon the bed of a pickup truck in order to transport the compressed air tank to another worksite. Since typical compressed air tanks are heavy, it is not easy for persons to use care and caution when placing the compressed air tanks onto the bed of a pickup truck. Thus, the compressed air tank may be lifted and pushed onto the bed in a quick manner. Often, other items located on the bed of the truck may come into contact with the drain valve damaging the valve when the compressed air tank is placed upon the bed of a pickup truck. Upon damage to the drain valve, the compressed air tank becomes non-functional.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus to act as a shield to prevent the condensate removal device from coming into contact with foreign objects. Further, it would be advantageous if the condensate removal device could recess into a mounting device allowing the mounting device to shield the condensate removal device. Another advantageous aspect would be to cover the condensate removal device with a removable cap to protect the condensate removal device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a novel apparatus for protecting the condensate removal device from damage caused by contact with foreign objects. The present invention is directed towards a shield that prevents objects from coming into contact with the condensate removal device. The present invention is further directed to a recessed condensate removal device where the condensate removal device may be recessed within a mounting device that to prevent damage to the condensate removal device by shielding contact from foreign objects. Further, the present invention is directed to a removable cap that may be placed around and cover the condensate removal device.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles.